


Amnesia

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Supergirl is fighting an alien in a locked-down DEO when everything starts to go south.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic, EVER. So please let me know what's up and if I should improve upon anything. Thanks! Enjoy. (Also, please read the note on the next chapter to clear up any confusion you might have about the second chapter and any I post afterwards.)

**Amnesia**

_Crash!_ A roar rang out through the DEO.

“Lockdown initiated” the computer alerted.

Alex and Kara were now back to back in the dimly-lit headquarters. Kara looked around with her x-ray vision. Ever since the White Martian incident, J’onn had started removing the lead from the walls. Unfortunately, they were in one of the sections where they hadn’t removed the metal.

“Alex” She whispered “I can’t see through the walls.”

She heard Alex sigh. “Well that is fantastic” She deadpanned.

Kara rolled her eyes. There were more pressing matters at hand. She strained to use her super hearing, trying to locate the loose alien prisoner. She could hear Alex’s and her own heartbeat and breathing. They were both surprisingly calm. Kara waited for a bit longer before moving on. She stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Alex asked, her voice hard to pick up even with super hearing.

Kara turned around. “There are three heartbeats.” She got those four words out before she heard a loud roar and was slammed into the wall. She got up, leaving a large hole in the wall behind her, and flew forwards as fast as she could. She slammed into the massive alien and sent them both flying into shelves full of supplies. She shot a look at Alex. “Go get backup!” she yelled as she ran towards the alien. Her sister left without a word. ‘Good’ she thought. She looked up at the alien. “Now the real fight can begin.” She smirked when she saw the outraged look on her opponent’s face. She screamed as she threw the alien across the room.

 

* * *

 

 

     Alex had found the rest of the agents that were locked in the DEO as fast as she could after Kara told her to go. She looked like she could handle it for a few minutes while Alex got backup. The other agents and she started running towards the sounds of battle after getting properly armed. The noises stopped. She put her hand up, bringing the rest of the group to a stop. She stepped forward slowly, just narrowly dodging the alien’s flying body, which was followed by Supergirl. Alex could tell the fight was 50-50, even though to anyone else, it would look like Kara was kicking its ass. She dodged yet another flying alien body, this time her sister, slamming into another wall. Normally, Alex would know when to interfere, but the battle between the two left nearly no openings for the agents to help the red and blue menace. The fight went on for about 30 more seconds before the alien knocked Kara into a wall, disabling her for a few moments. It was the perfect time to attack while the alien focused its attention on Kara. The agents surrounded the alien and put it into containment. Alex ran over to her sister, who was still in the crater she created. She held out her hand, which was gladly accepted by Kara.

“Whoo…” Kara said, winded, as she patted herself down “That was a tough one. Thanks for the save.” Kara beamed at her.

Alex nudged the Kryptonian “What else are sisters for?” They laughed and started to head home.

 

* * *

 

 

     Kara was still a bit out of breath as Alex and she headed down the hall. They were stopped by a growl from the, now captured, alien. “This isn’t over” The prisoner snarled.

Kara turned toward the alien. “Um, forgive me if I’m wrong, but you’re in a cell. Or maybe I’m seeing things.” She saw her sister hold back a small laugh. “I think it’s safe to say it’s over” Kara finished, satisfied with her remark.

She was about to continue walking when the alien said on last thing. “Our fight may be over, but your battle has just begun” The prisoner’s eyes turned a sickening green. Kara suddenly felt drowsy. Alex was the last thing she saw before being engulfed in darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

     It was three in the morning. Alex was tired, but she couldn’t leave her baby sister, who was now laying on her sunbed after inexplicably passing out. She could go “interrogate” the alien that caused this to happen to wake herself up. She just sat and looked at her sister. ‘Please wake up’ she thought, just as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Alex woke up with a jolt. She realized she had fallen asleep and cursed herself for it. She looked up at the clock, which now said it was seven in the morning, meaning more agents should start clocking in.

J’onn walked in. “Good morning, Alex” he said, slightly amused.

“Good morning. And don’t laugh at me I tried to stay awake” she replied. They both looked at each other with humor in their eyes when they heard Kara stir. They both whipped around to the sound of the Kryptonian moving.

Alex moved over to the side of the bed. “Kara?” she said softly. “Kara, are you awake?” The blonde blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. She suddenly sat up. “Kara! It’s ok look!” She caught her eyes “Look it’s just J’onn and me.” She looked between the two with confusion.

Kara opened her mouth and spoke. Only it was in Kryptonian.

‘Oh no’ Alex thought. She looked over to J’onn with concern. She knew he could speak Kryptonian. “What did she say?”

J’onn looked over at her with concern “She said ‘Where am I’” Alex was a little relieved. Sometimes patients don’t know where they are for a few minutes. But something was still wrong. Kara looked scared and blurted something else out in Kryptonian. She started to get up, taking her IVs with her. J’onn and Alex stood in her way. “Woah, wait Kara, sit down. They put her back on the table. She looked at J’onn. “What did she say that time?”

He looked over at her. “She said ‘Who are you people? Why am I here? I wish to go home now. Take me back to Krypton right this instant!’” J’onn said, looking a bit hurt.

Alex was terrified. Whatever effected Kara has made her think that Krypton is still there.

“Alex, I will have Winn throw together a quick translating program so you can talk to her.” J’onn told her, failing at being reassuring. She snapped out of her thinking. “Wait, where are you going?” Alex asked desperately.

“I will be trying to contact Superman” He left the room. Alex looked back at Kara, who was now shifting on her bed, fidgeting with the end of her cape. Alex’s gaze softened a bit. ‘Even when she has amnesia, Kara is still Kara’ Alex thought.

 

Winn rushed into the room with a tablet in his hand.

Alex looked at him. “Is this the program that will help me talk to her?” She asked, looking at Winn with a serious face.

“Yes, it will take what she says out loud and put it into words on there. Also, you can type what you want to say, and it will translate to Kryptonian writing, so she will know what you said.” Winn said, afraid of disapproval.

Alex let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding “Thank you, Winn.”

Winn turned to Kara and said something in Kryptonian before leaving. Alex looked down at the tablet, which now read ‘Feel better Kara’. Kara looked after Winn in confusion.

Alex typed on the tablet. She held it up so Kara could see. “Kara, I’m Alex. I am your big sister.” Alex said with hope in her expression.

Kara looked at her, confused. Kara said something else in Kryptonian, rather quickly. Alex looked at the tablet and read. ‘I have no sister. Where is Kal-El? I swore to look after him tonight while mother and father went to dinner with my aunts and uncles.’

Alex’s face fell once more. She didn’t remember she was her sister. She also seemed to believe Kal-el is still a baby and she needs to watch over him while her (dead) family meets up.

She typed again. “Kara, you on a planet called Earth” Alex says as she holds up the tablet.

Kara proceeded to look even more confused. Kara starts talking more, with the words rolling of her tounge naturally as she starts to get off the bed. Alex had to stop her once more before looking back down at the words in her lap. ‘I have heard of earth. I didn’t know that this is what it would look like. I really appreciate you for caring for me, but I really must be going. I don’t want to keep my parents and my baby cousin waiting.’ She looked back up at Kara. She was starting to get a little frustrated. While it was nice to be able to communicate with Kara freely, she wasn’t quite sure how long she could keep doing this with her sanity intact. Thankfully, she knew another person who knew Kryptonian and would easily converse with Kara. Hopefully Kara would snap out of it by seeing more people she knows.

 

* * *

 

 

     “Uh huh. Yes. Yes, that would be great, thank you. Goodbye.” Lena hung up the phone and rubbed her temples. Thank goodness that was the last stock call of the day. She was ready to go home. She was about to grab her purse when suddenly her office door swung open. A rather frustrated looking Agent Danvers pushed a confused Supergirl into her office. Lena could only look at them in shock, all formalities gone. She saw the eldest Danvers pull out a tablet. She typed on it and showed it to the superhero, who then went and sat down on the couch.

She cleared her throat. “So, Agent Danvers, what brings you by at this hour, in such a hurry, I might add?”

The agent huffed out an upset breath. “Lena, look I know you know I don’t like you very much and I also know you know that Kara is in fact Supergirl and also-”

Lena cut Alex off by laughing. She couldn’t help it. Alex was starting to ramble just like her, somehow not blood related, sister who was now looking at Lena. “I am sorry. Please do continue about how you don’t like me.” She said, schooling her emotions.

Alex glared at her, but then her eyes softened into a more worried look. “Listen, Lena. I didn’t come all the way up here with my sister to insult you. I need your help.”

Lena raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “My help? What can I do for you and Kara?”

 

When Alex was done explaining what had happened, she was out of breath and Lena had gone from amused to extremely worried. Kara doesn’t remember anything at all from her time here on earth.

‘She doesn’t remember me…’ Lena thought sadly, not knowing why. “Ok, Alex. Let me get this straight. You want me to converse with your sister who has amnesia because you were too frustrated and impatient to use the tablet?”

She saw Alex's glare return. “It’s not because I am frustrated! It is because I need her to start seeing more significant figures in her life to start remembering!” Alex said, fuming.

‘I am a significant figure in Kara’s life?’ She thought before being cut off by a ranting Alex.

“It does also help that one of those people happens to know Kryptonian.” Lena looked up at the exasperated agent.

She sighed and looked toward Kara, who had been listening to the entire conversation, just not understanding what they said. She caught the Kryptonians eyes and started conversing.

 

Translated conversation:

“Kara, I am Lena. I am your friend from here.”

“Lena? I am sorry Lena, but I need to go home to Krypton.”

“About Krypton, Kara I am so sorry.”

“Sorry about what?”

“Krypton exploded over two decades ago.”

“What?”

“You and your cousin were sent to Earth seconds before its destruction. I am so sorry you have to relive this memory.”

“No. You’re lying. I was just talking to my parents yesterday. I remember promising to take… care of… Kal-el”

“See, you are starting to remember. You are a hero here. Your name is Supergirl, and your secret identity is a reporter at Catco Worldwide Media named Kara Danvers. Alex is your sister. Her family took you in when you landed here. Kal-el is now older than you because you got stuck in the Phantom Zone. You fought a rouge alien earlier, and it made you have amnesia. You have lived on this planet for several years now. You didn’t choose to let your scars define you, just like you didn’t let my past define me…”

“I- I am starting to remember. Your language is something called English, right?”

“Right. Kara, please come back to us. I understand that you might not want this to be real but we need you back. I need you back.”

“I am trying to remember, but I can’t. I am sorry that my previous self meant so much to you. I can’t return to that state, it would seem.”

“It’s ok Kara.”

 

Lena didn’t realize until now that her cheeks were wet. She had been crying during their conversation. She looked over at Alex, who was watching in wonder at their conversation.

“What did she say, Lena?”

Lena let out a wet chuckle. “She is starting to remember, but she doesn’t think that she will be able to remember all of it ever again.” She looked down at the papers on her desk. “I had to tell her about her planet’s destruction all over again, in her dead language.” She could feel herself start to cry again. “I think she might be right. She might never be able to remember ever again.” Lena was sobbing now.

Suddenly, Kara was by her side hugging her. “I am so sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to make you cry. It’s ok. I am back now.”

Lena just embraced the Kryptonian’s hug while Alex was busy being a mixed box of surprise and joy. She felt like she couldn’t hug the superhero enough. They finally broke their hug. Lena looked into her eyes. She was so glad that she could see that the old Kara was back.

_Her_ Kara was back.

 

* * *

 

 

     Alex was still in shock when they got back to the DEO. Kara came back because she couldn’t watch Lena Luthor cry over her. _Kara came back because of Lena Luthor_. She still couldn’t completely wrap her mind around it.

She eventually snapped out of it. “So, that was quite the waterworks show you had going earlier.” Alex mused, prodding Kara.

Instead of getting a straight reaction out of her she just looked off into the distance. “I was so lost, Alex. I was there, but not completely. I believed that I had just been on this planet for a small amount of time. I felt like I had my whole brain, but half of it was shut off, chained with a keep out sign.” Kara breathed out “But then you brought me to Lena and we talked. I couldn’t bear to watch her cry, so I got up to go comfort her. Even though I didn’t know her at the time, I still felt the need to comfort her. That was when all my memories came back, from the explosion to the fight with that alien. They all came back because of her.”

Alex looked at her sister. For once in her life, she was glad Lena Luthor had grown close to her sister. “Come on.” Alex said, swinging her arm around Kara “Let’s go get some potstickers and pizza since you remember your love for them.”

Kara just laughed and nodded. “Yes, let’s go get them and _finally_ catch up on The Night Of.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to write one where Lena is learning Kryptonian.  
> Come and give me prompts on tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't, that's cool too.


End file.
